A Pathetic Love
by Ivy Tan
Summary: In this world, humans were use as a sacrifice for there God. Once a year, they sacrifice one human being in order for the other humans to live. It's just a pathetic world.
1. Episode 1 The Beginning of Everything

A Pathetic Love

Episode 1

Introduction: In this world, humans were use as a sacrifice for there God. Once a year, they sacrifice one human being in order for the other humans to live. It's just a pathetic world.

Kayane: Father, are we going now?

Kayane's Father: Yes, don't get light up too much. Are you reaaallllyyyy sure you're gonna go with me? You know that I can't protect you-u even if you're my daughter.

Kayane: I know that father very much so you don't have to worry about me. And one thing, I am the strongest woman in the world.

Kayane's Father: Yah, of course, if you're comparing yourself with an ant.

Kayane: (SHOUTING) Father. I'll prove that to you now. ~PULLS A MAGICAL SWORD~.

Kayane's father: Alright, let's go now. I'm not gonna wait for you anymore.

~NEXT SCENE~

At the restaurant

Kayane: So father, what am I suppose to do again?

Kayane's father: I can't believe you forget the plan again. I already told you the fifth time.

Kayane: Well, I just can't believe father will just dump me on that stupid mountain. Just in order for me to be more powerful. ~PAUSES~ No matter how many times I tell you. You just can't trust me, don't you Father? And I have to work with a guy name Kyuu. I just can't believe it.

Kayane's father: See you next two months. Hope that you'll make me proud. ~WALKING TOWARDS THE EXIT OF THE RESTAURANT~

Kayane: Hey, father wait up ~CHASES HER FATHER~ Where did father go? It's like he disappear in mid air. ~SIGHS~ Guess, I have to go to that mountain

~NEXT SCENE~

At the mountain

Kayane's thoughts: I'll definitely prove to my father that I am a responsible woman.

~SLIPS DOWN~

~KYUU CATCHES HER~

Kyuu: Watch out, old day.

Kayane: (SHOUTING) who are you calling an old lady!

Kyuu: What are you doing here? This is not a place for kids like you to play.

Kayane: I'm not kid, JERK. And put me down immediately. ~PUTS HER DOWN~

Kyuu: Fine, then what are you doing here then?

Kayane: It's none of your business anyway ~WALKS AWAY~ Why are you following me?

Kyuu: I just feel like it. ~THEY REACH THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN AND THE SUN IS SETTING~

Kyuu: What are you doing here? Don't tell me you just came here to watch the sun?

Kayane: Welll-lll, it could be but I'm just waiting for someone. Have you ever heard of a guy name Kyuu? My dad said he lives at the top of this mountain or maybe not? ~SIGHS~

Kyuu: Kyuu? So you're the daughter of that man.

Kayane: Hold on a sec, does that means you're actually Kyuu?

Kyuu: Well yah.

~KAYANE COLLAPSES~

~NEXT SCENE~

At somebody's home

~KAYANE WAKES UP~

Kayane's thoughts: Where am I? I feel so dizzy.

Kyuu: So you woke up. Care to eat some dinner.

Kayane's thoughts: Could this be Kyuu's home?

Kayane: (said in a weak voice) Yes and thank you very much for bringing me here. May I ask what happen to me?

Kyuu: What's up, suddenly becoming so polite to me? You had a high fever so you fainted.

Kayane: (in weak voice) sorry to bring troubles. I guess I'm going now. ~STANDS UP THEN COLLASPED AND KYUU CATCHES HER~

Kyuu: You can stay here first; I got plenty of rooms anyway.

Kayane: Thank you very much.

Kyuu: Want me to feed you? I don't think you can do it with your weak body.

Kayane: Huh?! What?! No it's fine; I can do it by myself. (Blushes)

Kyuu: You don't have to force yourself, you know!

~KYUU FEEDS HER~

Kayane: thank you very much again. And I hope that you can train me.

Kyuu: Sure, I'm looking forward to it.

~KAYANE BLUSHES~


	2. Episode 2 His Girlfriend!

A Pathetic Love

This is not actually Soul Eater. I just created this story.

Episode 2

Introduction: In this world, humans were use as a sacrifice for there God. Once a year, they sacrifice one human being in order for the other humans to live. It's just a pathetic world.

Summary of Episode 1: The last time, Kayane met a guy name Kyuu. And Kyuu is going to train her.

~IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL MORNING THEN KAYANE SPOTTED A CREEPY ROOM~

Kayane's thoughts: This room, it's so creepy. I bet Kyuu is still sleeping. I'll just take a look.

~KAYANE ENTERS THE ROOM~

Kayane: Ehhh… What is this? Why is there a room that is filled with pictures of this girl! Could it be his mom?

Kyuu: What do you think you're doing here?

Kayane: (SHOCKED) Sor-rr-yy, just asking though. Is this your mother?

Kyuu: She's my girlfriend….

Kayane: Girlfriend?!

Kyuu: She's a nice girl. She's the only one that could make me happy.

Kayane: How bout your mother? Doesn't she make you happy too?

Kyuu: My mom died when I was still a baby. Some of my neighbor said that my father killed her. I just….

Kayane: its fine, I guess they're just lying. And I know it's none of my business. Sorry for going in this room.

Kyuu: Let's go eat breakfast then. ~THEY WENT TO THE DINING TABLE~ after we finish eating, we're going to buy some supplies for you to use.

Kayane: Thank you so much.

~THEY FINISHED EATING~

Kyuu: Are you ready yet?

Kayane: Yes, I'm coming.

~AT THE STREETS OF TOKYO~

Guy: Hey lady, want to me my wife ~GRABS HER HAND~

Kayane: What in the world are you doing? Let go off me!

Kyuu: ~HE COMES NEAR KAYANE, GRABS HER HAND~ Excuse me sir, but can you keep a distance with my girlfriend.

Guy: Who do you think you are? The Prince of Japan, don't even make me laugh kid.

Kyuu: Who are you calling a kid?!

~HE PUNCHES HIM 3 TIMES AND THE GUY FAINTED~

Kyuu: Are you fine? I thought you're very powerful.

Kayane: You don't expect me to be using my magical sword in public, right?

Kyuu: I was referring to your fists. I guess you could punch or kick that guy.

Kayane: I'm just not in the mood. So did you find the things you need?

Kyuu: Yeah, so let's head back home.

Kayane: I'll stay here for a while. I'll just head home later.

Kyuu: Suits yourself. ~HE WALK AWAY AND HIDE ON THE TREE AND HE WAS LISTENING TO WHAT KAYANE WAS SAYING~

Kayane: I feel so sad. There is just no way I could cheer up. Why did my father have to lie to me? He said he love me. But he promised someone that I'll be the next sacrifice. I have only two months to live and I have to enjoy this two months, I'll definitely make it as my happiest day ever!

Kyuu: (SAID IN A SOFT VOICE) she'll be the next one.

~KAYANE WENT BACK HOME, SHE OPEN THE DOOR AND KYUU WAS DRINKING ALCOHOL~

Kyuu: Welcome back my darling.

Kayane: What in the world are you saying?!

Kyuu: ~SHE GRABS HER AND CARRY HER TO HIS ROOM~

Kayane: What are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY, YOU JERK!

Kyuu: Don't have to get angry, Azami. We already do this a lot of times.

Kayane's thoughts: Could Azami be his girlfriend. Did Azami betray him or something that's why he feels depressed? Never mind about that. First I got to get out of here!

~SHE JUMPS OUT FROM HIS HAND AND RUN OFF TO HER ROOM~

Kayane: I manage to escape. ~SIGHS~

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Kyuu: Kayane! I have something to tell you.

Kayane: What it is about?

Kyuu: What happened last night? I can't remember anything at all. Would you mind telling me?

Kayane: Yesterday!? Nothing happens! Just a normal day, Oh yeah, you bumped your head last night.

Kyuu: Why do you talk so nervous?

Kayane: Nothing of course! _

Kyuu: I've been wasting my money on you so now you got to work and earn some money! Or else I won't be training you anymore.

Kayane: Ehhhh… It's unfair.

Kyuu: Well, it's more unfair with me!

Kayane: Alright (._.")

~FINISHED~


End file.
